1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display device and, particularly, to a field emission display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, because field emission display (FED) devices provide advantages such as low power consumption, fast response speed and high resolution, they are being actively developed.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional FED device 100 according to the prior art includes an insulating substrate 102, a plurality of electrode down-leads 104 arranged in rows, a plurality of electrode down-leads 106 arranged in columns intersecting the rows to form a matrix, and a plurality of electron emitting units 108. The lines 104 are parallel and spaced from each other on the insulating substrate 102. The lines 106 are also parallel and spaced from each other on the insulating substrate 102. The matrix includes a plurality of grids 118 where the electron emitting units 108 are located. A dielectric insulator 105 is disposed at each column and row intersection. Thus, the dielectric insulator 105 is configured to provide electric insulation between the lines 106 and the lines 104.
Each of the electron emitting units 108 includes an electrode 110 extending from a row of the electrode down-lead 104, and an electrode 112 extending from a column of the electrode down-lead 106, and an electron emitter 114. Each electron emitter 114 has an electron emitter region 116 with one or multiple slit(s) provided for emission of electrons. If moderate voltage is applied to the electron emitter 108, electrons will emit from one end of the slit and across to the opposite end of the slit based on the electron tunneling process.
Generally, the electron emitter 114 is a conduction film including a metal compound, e.g. palladium oxide (PdO). However, when such conductive film is applied to a large area FED, current through the electron emitter 114 will be high when the FED operates. Thus, power consumption is high. Furthermore, the activation for each electron emitter 114 is a process with high energy and long time consumption. At the same time, because the slit of the electron emitter region 116 are formed by splitting the conduction film into two parts, it is difficult to precisely form the electron emitter region 116 of the electron emitter 114 based on the present fabricating technology, e.g. shape and location of the electron emitter region are not easy to control. Therefore, every electron emitter 114 will have different electron emission characteristics preventing uniform electron emission.
What is needed, therefore, is an FED device providing low power consumption and improved uniformity of electron emission.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present field emission display device, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.